


Diary

by God0fMischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Character(s), Conflict, Divorce, F/M, Female Character of Color, I Just Like Naomi Campbell and Mads, Implied Sexual Content, Jilted Wedding, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Sexual Tension, Yeah yeah yeah it's an original story okeh, changed to one shot, idk - Freeform, probably a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a persistent ex-wife determined to come back into his life, Lucas tries his best to move on and become a better man. And when he least expects it, love strikes, but not without complications along the way. *One Shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> A few things...
> 
> The Lucas in this story is not based on any other characters Mads Mikkelsen has played by the same name. Mads is Long (Blonde) Hair, Don't Care/Pokerfjaes Mads in this story. If you're not sure what I mean, please Google some images of him in Pokerfjaes/Pokerface! If you're not used to adult language, please click off now!
> 
> This story is also an alternate university/original fiction story with Mads as an American immigrant named Lucas (this will be discussed more in future chapters). He still has his accent though! And **yes**. Naomi Campbell is the lead girl's face claim. Think 90s Naomi Campbell. (She's gorgeous!)

“Lucas! Lucas, come over here!”

Lucas rubbed his hands on his jeans to get some of the soil off before he stood up and jogged over to Brendan.

“Hey. What’s up?” he asked his step-brother, already half-listening to what he was about to say.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that I’m having issues with Maria and Tony again. They both want me to choose between them, and I-”

This is where Lucas usually tuned Brendan out. It was always the same issue; Brendan was a serial cheater who couldn’t keep it in his pants, no matter how much he apparently “loved” his poor wife, Maria. Same old, same old. Day in, day out. To distract himself from Brendan’s tirade, Lucas bent down to the ground and dug his fingers into the cool, dark earth and sighed. Today was a nice day. The first nice day he had had in a long time since his divorce.

He raised his head up to the sun, just enough for the rays to peek under his baseball cap’s bill. Brendan was still ranting, but his voice was turned into calming white noise that seemed to make Lucas feel even more calm and relaxed. Until..

“And Gia’s been asking about you, man.”

Until that.

“What?” The small smile on Lucas’s face immediately disappeared at the mention of his ex-wife’s name.

“I said Gia’s been asking about you.” Brendan shook his head in frustration. “In fact, she’s in the house drinking mom’s good tea.”

“And what,” Lucas’s voice could barely conceal the anger building inside him, “is she doing in there?”

“She’s waiting for you. Duh?”

Lucas pushed himself up from the ground and began to stalk off towards the house. “Who let her in there?!”

“Uh..not me, Lou. Ask mom.”

He stopped in his tracks and muttered _shit_ under his breath. He couldn’t curse his step-mother out. If it had been Brendan, that would be another story.

“Lou..Mom just wants you to talk to her. We can all see this divorce has torn you up inside,” Brendan said, putting a hand on Lucas’ shoulder as reassurance.

“Yeah? Well I’m doing much better without that cheating bi-”

“Well it’s nice to see you too!” a soft voice called from just behind him.

Lucas turned around to see his ex-wife, Gia, standing with her hands on her hips and a sarcastic pout on her lips.

“What are you doing here?” Lucas asked, pushing past her to get into the house without waiting for an answer.

“I just dropped by to say hello to Brendan and Camille. And you, Lucas.” Gia said, following closely behind him. “Divorce doesn’t mean we can’t be..amicable.”

“Well the divorce wasn’t amicable,” Lucas turned on the sink tap and poured himself a glass of water. He wasn’t giving her any more than the bare minimum in answers or attention. She didn’t deserve it.

“Lucas, I..” Gia’s voice faded out. “You can’t hold this against me forever.”

He took a long gulp of water and closed his eyes for a few seconds. She clearly thought he was still that gullible, naive guy from the early days. But not anymore. He wouldn’t let her in ever again.

“Gia, you are unbelievable. I have every right to hate your guts, and you know it! If the tables were reversed, everyone would applaud you for banishing me from your life. But I’ve got to forgive you. I’ve got to take you back, even after you slept with my best friend. I’ve got to kiss you and reassure you that what you did is okay. No! Not anymore. Stay away from me.” He fired back. Her presence was too much; It was getting to him, making his body heat up with a flame he had just started to cool down.

Her presence meant another relapse back into his deep depression.

“I still want to be in your life. You’re a good man, and-”

Lucas couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Fuck off, Gia. If I was such a good man, such a good _husband_ , why did you cheat on me?”

“Can’t we just forgive and forget?”

“Get out.”

“Lucas..”

He immediately grabbed her arm and forced her toward the front door. “No. We’re not doing this. Don’t come here again, Gia.”

“Lucas!” she yelled, trying her best to slow him down. “Lucas, don’t do this!”

He silently unlocked, then opened the door with his free hand and pushed her out.

“Lucas!” she yelled one more time before the door slammed shut in her face. _She has some nerve.._

He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed. All he had wanted to do was tend to his garden and move on with his life. He hit the door with his fist and bit his bottom lip; the tears were coming, and he was really tired of those.

“Lucas-”

“Brendan, not now!” he turned around in a flash with a wild light in his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood to hear Brendan’s voice for any reason. That was normal, but this time he was certain he’d _attack_ his brother if he uttered a syllable.

But it wasn’t Brendan. It was his step-mother, Camille.

“Oh, uh..Camille. Hi. Sorry.” he said, slightly embarrassed. “I’m a little on edge..I guess you can see that.”

“I heard it.” Camille said with a sympathetic smile.

“Camille..please don’t do that again.”

She nodded once and waved him over with her hand. “Let’s finish that garden, okay?”

Lucas nodded his head and began to walk toward the back door alongside Camille. Brendan was nowhere to be seen when they made it out to the garden patch and tool shed.

 _He’s probably out kissing Maria’s ass._ Lucas scoffed under his breath and got down on his knees to tend to the strawberries when a thought occurred to him.

“Is this your apology?” he asked, looking directly at Camille.

“Well..” she mused, kneeling alongside him. “Yes.”

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. “Apology accepted.” He could never be mad at Camille for very long; He knew she meant well.

“Lucas,” Camille said after some time pulling up carrots. “You know she is going to keep trying?”

He nodded his head and stared off into space for a few moments.

“Yes, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there will be any smut. I've never tried my hand at it, and kind of don't want to right now, but there may be sexual tension and all that. 
> 
> Yup. I'm claiming all the characters and plot(s) as mineeeee!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **The title and story are inspired by Alicia Keys' song "Diary". Listen to it if you want an idea of where this fic is going!**
> 
>  


End file.
